Sabaku Clan
Overall Description and History The Sabaku clan is a clan that kicked so much butt after the Fourth Great Ninja War. Started by Gaara the clan inherited his Sand Release directly from him. The clan started out in Sunagakure, but as years went by many of the members branched out to other villages. Many villages were hesitant to accept this clan into their village, but after the story of Gaara leading the Allied Shinobi forces reached their ears they opened the doors eagerly. Clan Cosmetic Traits: Hair: Auburn, Brown,Red or White Skin: White Height: Average Strengths: Superior Ninjutsu Superior Stamina Superior Genjutsu 24/7 Weaknesses Inferior Taijutsu Average unnecessary speed Clan Abilities: Sand Release: The members of this clan possess the ability to manipulate sand through a combined release of Wind Style and Earth Style chakra natures. Sand Release users typically move sand through the air to serve their various purposes. The sand style users must build a great amount of stamina to utilize many of the chakra-taxing sand-based techniques. Air Sand Protective Wall - A Rank - Creates an immese wall of sand above the users that has enough property to actually defend against an explosion based attack. Armor of Sand - C Rank - Sand is moved around the body and coats the user in a very dense blanket of sand which absorbs damage. This technique slows the user down, and is a back up defense to the Shield of Sand. Desert Layered Imperial Funeral - A Rank - The user manipulates the sand around him and creates multiple layers of sand over an individual which will eventually bury the opponent. In the end, the burial mount is made in the form of a pyramid. Desert Suspension - D Rank - Manipulating the sand underneath the user, they are able to suspend themselves in the air and use this meathos as a means of transportation. Prison Sand Burial - B Rank - The user manipulates the earth beneath the opponent and creates a sink hole beneath their feet with the sand that they gather from the surface. If the opponent is caught within the sand which is brought, it is said that it is nearly impossible to move and has the ability to break bones, if not suffocate the individual if they become completely consumed. Sand Binding Coffin: - C Rank - The user manipulates the pre-existing sand on their person or around them in order to move around their opponent and attempt to capture them. This technique is relatively similar to the Prison Sand Burial, but does use the pre-existing sand so it is much simplar then bringing it out from the earth and massing it. Sand Binding Prison - B Rank - A capturing ninjutsu that uses pre existing sand. It is a perfectly airtight space is created, in which the enemy is captured. An enormous quantity of sand completely envelops the target from every direction and captures them. The speed, hardness, and scope of the sand depend on the amount of chakra poured into it. Gaara can fine-tune the sand's properties to the target's size and characteristics. Sand Bullet - C Rank - The user forms a small sphere made of sand and compresses it to increase its hardness. The sphere can strike opponents with such speed and force that it knocks them unconscious. The user has the ability to actually move it freely, but must remain stationary. Sand Clone - B Rank - This jutsu creates a replica of the users in almost a perfect form. It is unlike the basic clone jutsu, which has no substance to it and actually can not do anything. Each clone made takes twenty five to twenty percent of the users chakra to create, and out of that amount of chakra, the close is able to use an assortment of Sand Jutsu's as well in cost for it's own life limit. A clone can typically live through six posts maximum and/or if struck in a vital spot, is destroyed. (Clones live by the same God-Moding rules as the RPer, for every three dodges they must take the fourth attack in some shape or form.) Sand Drizzle - B Rank - After clotting together sand into countless small lumps, the user attempts to attack an enemy from every direction. Because all the sand lumps are controlled by chakra, it is possible to commence an attack without any blind spots. This technique is often used as lure in battle, distracting an opponent and leaving them vulnerable to an attack from below. In order for this to work, the enemy is first made to face upwards with the sand rain, simultaneously bringing their field of activities under the user's control. Then, a bold move is made from underfoot. To make sure the rain hits its mark, it can be combined with Sand Binding Coffin to immobilize the target. Sand Hail - A Rank - A larger scale version of the Sand Drizzle technique, the user gathers his sand into large clumps in the shape of massive rock- like formations and then drops them from the sky on to his opponents. It covers a large range, making it difficult to dodge. Like the Sand Drizzle, the technique can distract the enemy with the aerial assault, leaving them open to an attack from below. Sand Sensing - C Rank - Sand Sensing is a contact type sensory-technique. By dispersing specialized sand into a specific area, the user is able to discern the presence of bodies that comes into direct contact with it. This sensing sand can be spread across a wide terrain, or even float in the air allowing aerial foes to be detected. Once the sand comes in contact with a person, it will wrap itself around them, rendering even invisible targets, visible. Sand Waterfall Funeral - A Rank - After wrapping an opponent with sand with either Sand Binding Coffin or Sand Drizzle, the user will cause the sand to implode and crush whatever is within it. According to sources, when used to kill a person, the death is so quick that there isn't even time for the victim to feel any pain. The pressure also produces a sizeable fountain of blood. The user can control the pressure used in the attack, which allows him to either break bones or completely liquefy an opponent. Shield of Sand - D Rank - A unique technique with the user manipulating the pre-existing sand around them to protect them, this technique is unlike the Legendary Gaara’s, where he did not even have to manipulate it, the sand would merely protect him. Whenever the user is about to be harmed, they would raise a shield of sand which surround and protects them. Third Eye - D Rank - With chakra, the user connects an eye made of sand to their optic nerve, which enables them to know what happens in the artificial eye's field of vision, this is genuinely a third eye for its user. The user can control the size of the eye depending on its use. Its main purpose is spying, since it can form and disperse in any location on command. The user also uses it when he completely surrounds himself with his Shield of Sand so he can see what's happening outside of the protective dome. In order to use it however the user must keep one of their eyes closed for the duration of the technique. Wind Release: Infinite Sand Cloud- Great Breakthrough - C Rank - A technique which must be used in combination of already pre-existing sand and a fan. With the sand already scattered out among the area, the user performs the necessary hand seals before wielding the fan and thrusting it out. This powerful squall covers a large angle in a stream sufficient to knock the trees down and damage them with the sand with small lacerations. This technique is extremely efficient even against multiple enemies. Sand Sex Release: Sand covers the penis area to make it seem smaller to women, but breaks off when the female partner is about to suck on it, and reveals the 9-14 inch erected Penis hat will soon be inside the clitoris of the female partner Clit Sand Pleasure Release: A female member with the traits of the Sabaku Clan can form an artificial penis or dildo out of sand that is hardened by chakra and is used to do self pleasure acts such as sticking the sand dildo into the females anus or clitoris Category:Clans